Burnt & Buried
by DrizzleMadness
Summary: "At least I'll be able to stay happily with her from now on..." She laughed shakily before letting the tears she had been holding back for years rolling down from the corner of her pale crystal eyes. "Sayonara..." With a soft whisper, she spread her arms and slowly let herself fall off from the tall building that oversees the beautiful scenery of Shizume City.
1. Summary

"At least I'll be able to stay happily with her from now on..."

She laughed shakily before letting the tears she had been holding back for years rolling down from the corner of her pale crystal eyes. Never had she felt so scared, so lonely in this world before even though she was always alone.

Slowly, she took in a deep breath of the cold chilly air to calm herself before wiping away her tear stained cheek with her long jacket sleeves. A familiar fake smile slowly appeared on her face as if nothing had happened a few seconds ago.

"Sayonara..."

With a soft whisper, she spread her arms and slowly let herself fall off from the tall building that oversees the beautiful scenery of Shizume City that illuminates the last night sky that she will ever see.

***Disclaimer***** I don't own any character from K project as they belong to GoRa except my OC (Akiko Suzuki) and the story line may change slightly but the ending will be different~~~


	2. Prologue

_Mikoto stood there as he watched the familiar scene unfolded in front of him countless of time ever since he had gotten the power as the 3rd King - The Red King. He would be there standing quietly in the middle of the night on top of a building overseeing Shizume City, waiting for **THAT **scene to begin again like every time he was here. He knew that it was useless to move around or speak as if he could not control his own body but he quickly grew custom to it since it happened countless of time._

_Always on time, he would hear a soft melodious bristling of a woman's hair against the wind behind him as his body moved on its own, slowly turning around to see the back of a young women around her early twenties facing him. Her dark brown shoulder length hair gently floating in the air as if it was light as a feather with a blue flower on her hair making her hair stand out. She was wearing an oversize dark green jacket that made her body looked smaller that it was, a pair of dark short jean shorts and brown boots that matches her hair colour._

_Then he heard her said the same sentence every time he saw her in this predicament until he could memorised it._

_"At least I'll be able to stay happily with her from now on..."_

_He heard her laughed shakily as if trying to hold back her tears but failed and let it dripped down her chin. Slowly, she took in a deep breath of the cold chilly air to calm herself before wiping away her tear-stained cheek with her long jacket sleeves._

_Then he heard her whispered it again like every time._

_"Sayonara..."_

_She spread her arms and slowly let herself fall off from the tall building that oversees the beautiful scenery of Shizume City that illuminates the night sky while his body automatically raced towards the women as if she was the most precious person to him. He would reached his hand out to grasp her but before he could even know if he managed to save the woman, the dream would immediately end._

**Chapter 1**

Mikoto snapped opened his eyes and immediately saw his hand outstretched in front of him like usual as he slowly let it fall back onto his forehead again, covering his eyes with it from the bright afternoon sunlight that was seeping through the curtains. He grunted loudly before focusing on his heretic breathing that he had just notice before staring at the old familiar wooden door opposite of him.

"Come in Anna..."

He sighed before he heard the door slowly being creaked opened by a little girl around the age of 11 dressed in Japanese Gothic Lolita. She was standing there half shield behind the door as if trying to peek what her king was doing. When she saw him slowly sitting up from the couch that was the only furniture in the room except the small wooden cupboard at the corner which made the room dull and boring but she didn't seemed to mind at all.

Mikoto patted the couch like a habit when ever Anna would come into his room just to accompany him which he didn't seem to mind. After a few seconds of waiting, he looked over at the girl again who was still standing behind the door, staring at him but with a red marble present in her fingertips in front of her left eye as she watched him in awe.

"Mikoto's red is always pretty..."

He sighed as he watched her continue staring at him with the marble before slowly getting up from the couch, walking towards her. He pulled the door opened and ruffled her long snowy white hair before slowly descending down the stairs with her following behind him. It was like a common thing for Anna to follow him everywhere and he never complained about it.

He rubbed the back of the neck tempting to get the annoying sore muscles to relax which was caused from his sleeping position on the couch and sighed louder when he heard the commotions coming from downstairs. Just as he reached downstairs he could hear Yata yelling at the other about his height and his inability to talk normally to girls which was like a common joke around the bar whenever they decided to come over and hang out.

"Ah, King you're up! Well done Anna for waking him up!"

Totsuka immediately chirped around the bar like his usual bubbly self while Izumo just continue to wipe the glass in his hand with a clean white cloth and sighed at Totsuka behavior. Everyone else notice their king's presence and immediately started to greet him good morning even though it was already in the late afternoon. Mikoto responded just by grunting sleepily which was a common thing and made his way towards the bar for food.

"Here you go King~~"

Totsuka as if knowing what Mikoto was thinking immediately took out a plate of curry rice and water, carefully placed it in front of him to eat while Anna climbed on to the stool next to him to watch him like usual. Mikoto just looked down at the food before picking up the spoon and started eating it while letting his mind wander about the confusing dream he always had.

"The dream again?"

Izumo suddenly asked, making him snapped out from his deep thoughts before nodding back at his friend who was still continuing to polish the crystal clear glass in his hand. Izumo quietly stared at his king who continue to eat his lunch and could not help but be slightly worried about the dream he had been having for the past years. If it wasn't for Anna who told him that Mikoto was unconsciously releasing his power during his sleep, he would have never know what was happening to him.

"It's been happening much more lately than usual huh? What do you think Totsuka?"

Izumo watched his friend thinking deeply foe a few seconds before looking up with clear realization twinkling in his eyes which he may regret even asking for his opinion which was sometimes outrageous. Mikoto stopped eating and turned to stare at Totsuka quietly, waiting for his answer while Anna tilted her head aside as if asking him what was it.

"Maybe it's a message from the future!"

Izumo sighed loudly as he pity the poor boy for his childish imaginations which were sometimes illogical but what was logical in this world to begin with. The world ruled by kings who were not known to most of the populations in the world and without them, the balance would be toppled again which would cause a tremendous destruction.

"She has pretty red like Mikoto..."

All of the three males immediately snapped their heads towards Anna who was looking at Mikoto with her red marble.

"But it's so sad and lonely..."

Izumo just stared at Anna with wide eyes as he could not believe what had she just told them. Red like Mikoto only means one thing and it was suppose to be a good thing but not in this predicament. Mikoto continued to stare at Anna who had already put away her marble in her pocket and looked at Totsuka who was also equally shocked as Izumo which was unseen for.

"Kusanagi-san... Is everything alright?"

Kamamoto looked up from his seat to see the four people at the bar unusual expression which made him slightly worried. His curious question made the noises in the whole bar went quiet within seconds and this did not seemed to help the already serious and awkward scene which they don't see every day here in Homra. Never in their life have they seen Totsuka speechless, Izumo panicking slightly and their king to not, not caring about everything.

Izumo started rubbing his temple as if trying to calm down and think a better way through all of this problems which was not helping when the person they were looking for maybe dead this morning, tonight or some other random day. It was not something to kid about and right now he had nothing but a few description of what Mikoto had told him before.

Dark long brown hair with a blue accessory flower...

Anna could always help them but from Mikoto and her reaction, it seems that the person has yet to manifest the power within her which make it harder and impossible to track her. Izumo looked up at the people who were also staring intensively at them without him realizing that the three of them were such in deep thought. Totsuka seems to notice the tension after a while too and decided to break the news with a nervous tone before Mikoto or Izumo could cut him off.

"...I think that everyone will need to start searching for our dear queen..."


	3. Chapter 1

**A few months later...**

_"I'm sorry Mikoto... I have bad news..."_

Mikoto heard Izumo weak whispered through the phone as he lazily sat down there on the couch with his eyes closed. He was there in the silence gloomy bar and did not even bother to switch on the lights which he didn't care. All he could think of was the restless feeling of anger a few hours ago and could only concluded that Totsuka was in serious trouble.

Anna was sitting obediently next to him and emotionlessly staring at the door of the bar where everyone had left to search for Totsuka. Deep down inside, she was worried about Totsuka who had not returned for hours after going out to film something which he had refused anyone following him. She could feel Mikoto's aura radiating beside her and immediately knew that something had happened to Totsuka without even taking out her marbles to see his emotions.

Mikoto was silence during the first few seconds and he decided to hang up the phone call as he had presumed the worst to happened. Before he could clicked the button, Izumo spoke hesitantly.

_"Mikoto..._**_She _**_was here..."_

Mikoto's eyes immediately snapped open as he registered what Izumo had told him before his whole body tensed, making the temperature in the bar heat up quickly. He quietly waited for Izumo to finish speaking while his mind wandered if Izumo was talking about the same person who he was thinking about.

The nightmare kept coming much more often than usual which made him restless and it was starting to make him frustrated. He could not even have a nap about without dreaming about it. He was going to lose his mind one day and it did not help when he had to keep his power in check all the time. He knew he was a ticking time bomb that would explode any second and with this situation, he won't be surprised if he did.

Totsuka once suggested to look through his middle and high school yearbook but Mikoto and Izumo threw all of it away a long time ago. Izumo even told them that no girl wanted to speak to him since it was a total turn off when he was always grumpy and scary. Though, Mikoto was sure that this dream had nothing to do with his past. Even though he was lazy all the time, he had a brain to remember and think.

_"I think she was saving him before we arrive and disappeared the moment we got there but Totsuka is still in a critical condition..."_

Izumo waited for his king to at least say something but silent was the only thing he received over the phone. When Yata and him got to the scene, they saw Totsuka already on the ground bleeding while a girl was kneeling next to him. She was applying pressure on the wound and a red aura was forming around his stomach.

Yata being overly consumed by rage instantly charged towards the girl without thinking that she was harming or helping Totsuka. However, before he could stop Yata from attacking her, the girl immediately disappeared from their sighed resulting Totsuka's wound to bleed again. If his memory was right, the blue flower accessory on her long dark hair fits the description that Mikoto told him about.

An eight petal navy blue flower with some lighter blue fabric decorating the side and three long string of beads dangling from the flower.

They had been searching for her for months by asking anyone who had made and sold this piece of accessory to a girl around her early twenties but came to a dead end. All they could do was wait for Anna or Mikoto to feel her presence when she had finally manifest her powers. Though he was suspicious of why was the girl doing around here and does she had anything to do with Totsuka's injuries. Izumo thoughts were cut off when he heard Mikoto sighed loudly before the line went off.

Mikoto groaned frustratedly as he threw his phone towards the couch opposite him and laid lazily back on the couch. Totsuka was in a critical condition which meant that he could be dead in any second and the girl he was always having nightmares about was the prime suspect that was connected to his friend's situation. He massage his temple before taking some deep breaths and looked down at Anna who saw still staring at him quietly.

He placed his hand on the little girl's head before ruffling as if telling her to stop worrying about him and Totsuka was going to be find. Still, he knew better than to lie to the girl that could instantly see through everything even without saying anything. He pulled backed his hand before staring back at the ceiling to relax and closed his eyes again.

"Anna, I need you to find her again..."

Anna nodded at him before getting off the couch and placed 5 red marbles that she took out from her pocket on to the table. She closed her eyes before focusing on the image of the girl who she had seen in Mikoto's dream and stare down at the marbles which were now moving in circles on the map of Shizume City.

She had tried this for months but it never worked and doubted that it would even worked this time. The image of the girl was too blur and she could not locate anything with just an accessory as a clue. Though, she didn't complain and wanted to help out even it was just a little.

Just as she was going to ask about Totsuka's condition, all the marbles came crashing against each other in one spot which made Anna gasped. She had never felt another aura this similar like Mikoto and was taken backed by it before turning her head to face Mikoto who was already staring at her curiously. She nodded at him before standing up to give him a better look of where the marbles were located on the map.

"I found her."


	4. Chapter 2

The busy night was illuminated by the bright lights of Shizume city where people were either going home or continuing doing their business without caring about anything in this world. Everyone was too distracted with their own lives and paid no attention to a girl who was crouching a corner of an alley way, panting heavily softly.

It may seem normal for youngsters these days to hangout late at night but she was different. She was there wiping away the sweats from her forehead with her sleeve while clutching her chest painfully as she tried to calm her breath. She had ran through alleys nonstop to escape, afraid that someone might suddenly attack her out of the blue. Thank god that she had good reflexes or she would not survive that strong blow.

The girl sighed softly as she ran her fingers through her hair to untangle the knots and adjusted the accessory on her head. She didn't know why she was back here at this familiar place after three years where she would always ponder or think. All she could feel was the cold air pricking on her skin, making her shudder slightly and the noisy street filled with the sound of vehicles and peoples.

Even with her dark green jacket, it did not help her against the cold night like any other days. It was starting to irritate her and she quickly slipped her hand into the pocket, rummaging around for the cigarette package that she had just bought recently. She desperately needs to feel the addictive nicotine in her lungs that would always empty her mind from all the annoying problems that she was facing in life.

Coward.

Her inner consciousness muttered to her as she sat on the creaking rusted railing beside the wall where she could lean on. She had a habit on putting all her bad memories and experiences into a small little room in her mind where it would be locked. That room was once her safe sanctuary but now, it was like a forgotten curse land behind that chained door. Though, she had manage not to use that place for three years.

"Now where is that damn lighter..."

She grumbled tiredly as she started patting her shorts and jacket to find the small little silver box while holding the cigarette between her lips. It was already a bad day and there was no way in hell she would go back home just to grab a freaking lighter. Just as she was about to yanked the cigarette out from her lips and throw it on the ground, it suddenly lilted up, startling her.

"W-What?!"

With that sudden distraction, she forgotten to concentrate on her balance and slipped down from the railings. Yelping in pain as her butt hit the cold hard concreted cement ground. She bit her lips hard to stop swearing in anger before looking up when she felt a presence in front of her.

She saw a man in his early twenties staring down at her lazily while a cute young girl peeking behind his legs curiously. He has a red fiery messy hair that sticks out in every direction as if he just woke up from a long nap. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a fur collar and a plain while V-neck shirt which shows his intimidating tall muscular figure. What caught her eyes was the silver chains attached from his belt to the back pocket of his dark blue denim jeans.

She was shocked and stuck in this miserable situation where a weird guy she suspected the cause of the cigarette, was staring at her as if she was a piece of meat. A red aura was radiating around him like a shield and it was beautiful but deadly yet she was tempting to touch it. It was like she had fallen into his gasp, unable to escape.

Mikoto was staring down at the girl intensively with his amber eyes, watching her make any move to escape or try something funny. He was in no mood to play with a girl who may or may not be an accompanist of the colourless king and it took hours for Anna and himself to finally caught up with her.

He took a quick look at the girl in her early twenties which fits the description in his dreams. Long dark brown hair with a blue flower accessory, green jacket and knew he found the girl luckily, still alive. She has a porcelain doll face like Anna but hers was much more mature and a pair of pale crystal clear eyes until he could see his own reflection in them.

After a few minutes of staring at each other, Mikoto sighed disappointedly when he felt Anna slowly releasing the tight grip on his jacket and knew immediately that the girl in front of him was not an enemy. He casually took out a cigarette from his jacket and started inhaling the burning aroma of the poison stick while pondering what to do with this situation.

Clearly, he had shocked the girl in front of him who was now staring him with wide eyes, frozen on the ground with her cigarette already forgotten on the alleyway. Most of the time people would scramble away from him as fast as possible but this girl was just staring at him. He never knew that lighting up a cigarette can cause a shock to someone.

Anna who already held her marble over her eye was staring at the mysterious pretty girl in awe. She had never seen a red aura this peaceful and calming as she was always around the gang who were loud and noisy all the time. Slowly, she found herself knelling in front of the girl who was still in shocked and cling onto her jacket before innocently looking back at Mikoto.

"Can we keep her?"

Mikoto raised an eyebrow, surprised of Anna's question but shrugged before staring backed at the girl. It seems that she will be in this state for a while and it was not safe to leave her here but it doesn't seem right to drag her back to the bar too. Mikoto groaned in frustration before choosing the latter before throwing the finished cigarette away.

"Women..."


	5. Chapter 3

"LET ME GO!"

Mikoto could only endure the piercing screams that was emitting from the girl who was hanging over his shoulder. He swore that the route back to the bar was the longer than usual and he grunted in annoyance about it. Throughout the whole journey, he had received violent kicks to his chest and his head bashed multiple of times by the girl who seemed defenceless.

Who knew women could hit so hard.

He glanced down to see Anna watching them entertainingly and he just wanted to get back to sleep already. Just as he was about to grab another cigarette from his jacket, he received another harsh blow to his head but it did not really affect him. Another few blocks, they would finally reached the bar and he could hand over the babysitting job to Izumo.

The girl was speechless at her kidnapper who was now casually smoking while hulling her over his shoulder for at least half an hour. Her throat was sore from all the screaming and she was worn out from all the useless attempts to struggle off from him. She sighed loudly before dangling down weakly as if giving up the will to fight anymore and she was hungry.

"Pretty red..."

The whole time she only heard the little girl saying that sentence or looking through the marble. It was making her curious since she never did that before when she was a kid. Just as she was about to ask the girl about it, she heard a door being creaked open followed with a tingling bell as if they were entering into a local cafe. Before she could register what was going on, she felt that she was lifted off from the man's shoulder and released in midair.

"Kyaa!"

Izumo looked up from the counter where he was polishing a glass and saw Anna entering the bar with Mikoto in tow. Though, what he was not expecting them to come back with a girl slung over his king's shoulder before he casually dropped her, making her fell hard on to the wooden flooring of his bar. Everyone in the bar went silent when they heard a scream from the girl and stared in confusion like Izumo.

"Neh... Anna, Mikoto... who is she?"

Izumo observed the girl who was now sitting on the floor painfully rubbing her back as she tried to hold herself from swearing out loud. It was not normal for them to bring back a stray especially a girl and sighed in frustration as Totsuka was not here to help out at all. Suddenly realisation hits him hard as he saw the accessory on her hair and quickly made his way to help up the poor girl.

"I apologized for his ruthless behaviour..."

The girl looked up in pain and she was met with a tall, slim young man with short blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with an upturned collar with a red scarf fashioned similarly to a necktie wrapped over it and a pair of purple shade. He wore a pair of blue jeans and black shoes which are adorned with a white padding on the nose.

"You know kidnapping is illegal right?"

"Huh?"

"Your friend here, randomly kidnapped me..."

Izumo gulped at the deadpan expression that the girl was giving him and felt eerie cold shiver down his spine. His face went dark but his smile was still plastered on his face and everyone knew he was holding back from lashing out at their king. Never manhandle a lady was a thing he reminded to the boys every time they went out either looking for trouble or to fool around.

Never had he imagine this 24 year old friend doing something so immature when that person himself was always lay back and irresponsible. Though, he took a side glance at Anna who was properly sited on the stood bar and looking at their way. He suspected that the little innocent girl had to do something with this too.

Everyone in the bar looked worriedly but when they glanced around the bar, their king was already gone. 'Lucky guy' some of them thought since he won't have to suffer Izumo wrath which was unseen before. They could only keep quiet and watch the scene slowly unfold as Totsuka was not here like normal to break the ice.

Izumo sighed before running his fingers through his hair trying to calm down. Clearly the girl in front of him had no idea about anything doing with the kings and strains in the world. Hell, he was sure she didn't know why she was brought here in the first place. He laughed nervously before asking the girl who was taking a look around the bar.

"You know why you're here right?"

"... I don't think so..."

Izumo sighed tiredly before ushering her towards the bar to have a rest and some drink. She didn't resisted nor fight back was a sign to Izumo that the girl was either really tired or was too shaken up to even escape with the door a couple of feet away behind her. Mikoto clearly forgotten how to treat a women and they were fragile like Anna.

"Let's start introducing ourselves, shall we? I'm Kusanagi Izumo and the owner of this bar. The rude guy who brought you in was Suoh Mikoto and this girl here is Kushina Anna."

Izumo handed her a fruit juice which she took it with hesitation and started sipping it slowly. Anna took out her marbles and placed them on the counter waiting to use them in case the girl sitting next to her was lying about something. Even though she has pretty red but Anna did not trust her completely with her past still haunting her mind sometimes but now it was lesser.

"Ok... but why did that guy brought me here? I mean, I don't remember owing anyone money..."

"Oii! Don't treat us like some lowlife yakuza!"

She saw a short, young man with spiky, brushed-down chestnut hair and large, hazel eyes. was wearing a long-sleeved, white V-neck shirt with blue lining, a red sweater tied around his waist, dark green shorts, black socks and blue-and-gold sneakers. He wears a black beanie over his head and a pair of headphones around his neck.

"... Then, can I go home?"

"Hell no! Why did you attack Totsuka-san?!"

Yata was yelling as he tried to keep his blush from his cheek as he took a good look at the girl's appearance. She was quiet pretty even though she gave a confused look which slowly turned into realisation before fear as everyone in the room suddenly eyed her with anger. He was regretting his outburst but Totsuka was hurt and he would never forgive those who harmed him.

"I-I can explain!"


	6. Chapter 4

Akiko groaned tiredly as she winced at the torturous morning rays that seeped through the thin red curtains in the dark room. Her head turned to face the annoying little clock that was ticking away loudly every second which manage to keep waking her up at night.

She was a freaking light sleeper.

It didn't help when the little girl, Anna was clinging tightly on to her waist for the whole night while sleeping soundly next to her. It was a awkward for her to see Anna sleeping next to her who was a complete stranger and could not help but sighed again.

Didn't anyone teach her not to trust strangers?

Everyone in the bar was overwhelming and she had nearly fainted when she saw red aura rediating out from them. If it wasn't for Izumo quick intervention, she knew she would ended up dead in somewhere. Though, she manage to pass out when one of them sneaked behind her to further interrogate her when Izumo was lecturing them for being rude.

Sigh... she really need a cigarette right now.

After pondering for awhile, Akiko felt Anna shift next to her and watch the adorable girl slowly rubbing away the sleepiness in her eyes. She resisted the urge to hug the little life size doll to death and smile forcefully as she pictured the awkward moment last night where they had to carry her to Anna's room last night.

"Ohayo Onee-chan..."

Anna stared at Akiko blankly and saw how tired she still looked as if she had not slept last night and frown. She could feel that Akiko was in a confused state and wondered what was she thinking about. Last night, she had tried using her powers to look into Akiko who later introduced before passing out but all she saw was a chained wooden door.

She had manage to get closed to the door and what she felt made her remember the times where she was tortured by her captor. The feeling of alone, sadness and despair of wanting to stop feeling and die. Her curiosity made her peek through the key hole that was big enough for her to see through the other side and she had wished that she never did.

**Grey burning ashes scattered into the dark sky with a faint sound of someone screaming in agony**.

Anna desperately wanted to tell someone about this but decided to let it slip since she didn't want Akiko to relive her terrible past again. She knew that everyone in Homra would try to help Akiko like how they always help the others but this was different and it can never be heal. There was too much pain and suffering but it still surprised her that Akiko was still living normally which made her suspecious.

Slowly, Anna slide down from her bed and went to prepare for her day like usual. Before she went out for a quick shower, she gave Akiko another glance who was currently stretching her muscles on the bed before closing the door quietly.

Akiko waited for Anna's footsteps to disappear around the corridor before letting out a soft sigh that she was holding back. Even though she had never saw the little girl showed any emotions but she could clearly see everything in those pair of crimson ruby eyes.

That painful day.

Akiko knew that the girl was a strain, a clairvoyance to be exact which sees through people's emotions or mind. It only occurred to her when she heard the soft gasp which could gone unnoticed by everyone but not when she was sitting next to her.

Cradling her knees towards her chest, she took in deep breaths to calm down and tries to stop the tears that were threatening to spill. She didn't need everyone here to meddle with her business and certainly did not need their pity.

She slapped her cheeks softly before putting back on her normal expression. Akiko climbed out from the bed before putting on her brown boots which were lying under a chair with her green jacket draped over it. She ran her fingers through her messy bed hair dark brown hair before pinning on her favourite accessory.

She took her appearance one last glance in the mirror before deciding that she was presentable enough to head down stairs. Akiko slowly made her way out from the corridor and down the stairs in case she accidentally woke anyone up early in the morning. She wished that she could just sneeked off but yesterday she was warned by the bartender about it.

As she reached the ground floor, she saw Izumo was already awake and wiping his bar with a piece of white cloth. Just being here one day, she could clearly see that he had a serious obsession with the state of his bar.

"Ohayo Akiko-chan, breakfast?"

Akiko nodded slowly before frowning at him calling her as if they had been friends for a very long time. He even insisted that she called him Izumo since he wasn't that old even though he was 26 and still single. Somehow it felt weird that he was friendly to a person who may or may not have something to do with his friend's injuries

Izumo took out a plate of food from the kitchen before settling it in front of the girl who was clearly still pondering about something. He shook his head before returning cleaning the glasses which he had just bought and added into his collection of prized glasses.

"So, mind telling me what were you doing up there yesterday?"

Akiko shoved a spoon full of rice into her mouth before staring blankly at the food on her plate. She knew he would eventually start asking some questions and slowly chewed the food before swallowing hardly.

"... casually minding my own business, I guess..."

Izumo could see that she was uncomfortable with the topic but made no attempt to stop since he needed clues to find Totsuka's shooter. Even though Anna had confirmed that she was no threat to Homra but his guts was telling him there was still something she was hiding.

"And?"

His questions were direct and clear as he knew the girl in front of him could give him at least some leads to start off. Anything piece of information was valuable right now as he wanted to give the guy who nearly killed Totsuka a piece of his wrath from hurting his friend.

"Then, I heard a gunshot from the other side."

Akiko sighed before rubbing her temple as she was still shaken up from the incident. She freaked out when she heard the gun shot from behind and nearly screamed. Though, luckily she already had her hands clasped over her mouth to prevent her from doing so.

"There was silver haired kid with a gun in his hands and your friend on the ground bleeding. After he disappeared, I went there to help until you guys showed up and decided to get away before some misunderstanding happens."

She nearly had a panic attack when the skateboarder was charging at her with a bat in his hands. Thank god that she manage to use her powers the last second before the bat hits her head that would send her flying off the building.

"You're a strain aren't you?"

Akiko eyes widen and nearly chocked when she heard him asking her that question. Oh shit...


	7. Chapter 5

Time had slowed down as if waiting for Izumo who was clearly baffled to process the answer that Akiko gave. He never imagined this girl to be this confusing as she had spent the last couple of minutes explaining to him what she was.

"So to sum it up, you **are but aren't** a Strain..."

Akiko chuckled and bit her lips nervously when she saw his speechless expression which quiet weird. It was not her fault that she suck at explaining at things she didn't even know and what made it worse was she just figured that she could use these powers three nights ago.

"Akiko-chan... you-"

Before Izumo could finish his sentence, Yata and Kamamoto burst into the bar yelling loudly about a new game he wanted to try in the arcade. He saw Akiko sighed in relief and quickly took that opportunity to slip off from the barstool to put the plate away in the kitchen.

Izumo sighed and glared darkly at the two boys for ruining his opportunity to find out some information about the girl. However he knew he went a little overboard with the questioning as he was still a stranger to her and wouldn't want to reveal her secrets to him.

The boys greeted him carefully after noticing his sudden foul mood with them this morning. Soon, he saw Anna slowly came downstairs and greeted her like usual before asking her what does she want to eat for breakfast.

"Omelette..."

Izumo held his breath and ponder quietly. He knew what Anna wanted but was afraid that she would asked for that specific meal that only Totsuka could master. True, he knew how to cook but Omelet was never his specialties.

"Err... I can cook if you don't know how..."

Izumo snapped his gaze towards Akiko who had just came out from the kitchen quietly as she was his dreading expression. He never took her for someone who could cook without burning down his whole bar.

He knew one day Totsuka will burn down the whole building and was mentally prepared but he was not if it was her. Though, when he was Anna's expression lightened up a little, he was willing to take the risk since the girl should not feel down after what happened to Totsuka.

He lead Akiko to the kitchen before gathering out the ingredient hiding in the cupboard and settle it on the white marble island. Anna came in to observe her like how she always stared at Totsuka when he cooks.

Akiko stretched a little before beginning to start cooking which she had not done in months and begin to wander if she even remembered the recipe. She hope that everything Izumo took out was the right ingredient for the omelette since it would be awkward if it tasted weird.

After a few minutes of stirring the cheese, cooking the rice and boiling the meat, Akiko was finally done with the omelette. It smells nice and hope that it would taste as good as it looks as she delivered out to Anna.

Everyone in the bar were speechless when they caught a glimpse of Akiko moving around the kitchen. She was like a professional cook who could multitask unlike Totsuka who was always clumsy and space out after a while.

Anna stared at the perfect omelette before digging in with the spoon placed next to the plate by Izumo. He was staring at the food in awe and wanted to try some but it was hers while Kamamoto took a deep gulp when he saw the food.

"It's warm and delicious..."

Akiko release her breath that she didn't realize that she was holding back and giggle when she saw everyone's envious expression. She was glad that she didn't messed up the kitchen too much and the food turn up well.

"Thank god! I thought I had forgotten the recipe. Eh? Where's my jacket..."

She looked around the bar before she saw Anna pointing up stairs which she presumed it was still in the room. She patted the little girl's hair softly before walking up stairs to retrieve her safety jacket which she could not bear a day without it.

Just as she was at the last step, she suddenly tripped on the edge and fell forward, closing her eyes and braced herself for the harsh impact against the wooden flooring. It was not new to her for falling anywhere and somehow it amaze her that no bruises manage to appear on her skin.

Suddenly, she felt a firm hand grabbing her right upper arm before yanking her backwards towards the stairs again. She screeched before another hand shot out to grab her left arm which tugged her into a hard chest.

Before she could even register what was going on, she felt her lips slammed onto something soft before snapping her eyes open. There she was, in the safe hold of her kidnapper with her lips on his and both of them staring into each other's eyes, shocked.

A sudden unknown instinct acted upon her and she screamed loudly before slapping the person in front of her. When she felt his grip loosen, Akiko immediately took the opportunity and dashed into Anna's room before locking it quickly.

**WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?! **She screamed silently to herself.

Mikoto stood there silently staring at Anna's door before deciding to go downstairs where he smelled the food. He somehow had concluded that the woman he brought back really likes to hit him and could not help but sighed.

When he reached the ground floor and strolled towards the bar where he saw Anna finishing what looked like an Omelette. He frown in confusion as he knew that Izumo could not cook that and Totsuka was still in the hospital recovering.

"Eh... This is the first time I was you wake up this early!"

Izumo could not believe this eyes when he saw his king actually drag himself down from his room at this hour. Though, he wandered why was Akiko screaming just now as if somebody tried to murder her and the door slamming.

"Neh Mikoto-san... Why is one side of your face red?"

Yata quietly pointed out which caught everyone's attention including Anna's. He didn't mean to be rude but he could clearly see a handprint on his king's face as if he was slapped by someone. Realisation hits everyone as they put one plus one together.

Izumo glared at his friend with his deadly gaze before looking the red handprint slap on his face.

**"Mikoto... What did you do this time?!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Hei~~ I just wanted to thank everyone who is reading this story and for giving you support for it. Hope that you all liked the story so far and please do not hesitate to ask any questions or comment on anything.<strong>

**Wish you all a Merry Christmas and happy holiday! XD**


	8. Chapter 6

Mikoto dragged himself lazily up the stairs towards Anna's room. He had just spent his whole morning listening to Izumo rambling about something to do with the girl that he had brought home yesterday. Apparently everyone thought that he scared the poor girl and wanted him to apologise.

"What a drag..."

It was not his fault that he forgotten that she was taller than Anna who he could easily steady. Though, he was it such a big deal until he needs to receive a hard slap that still stung. It felt like years since anyone manage to hit him and he did not expect a girl doing it.

However, Mikoto had to admit that she was either daring or crazy to hit him without cowering away like everyone else. Just thinking back to the kiss made him smirked at the shocked face that she wore and it was surprisingly entertaining.

He could still feel her soft lips gently pressing against his while she cling on to his shirt as if her life depends on it. She was blushing madly and with the closeness, he could see her crystal eyes clearly which he was so mesmerised about ever since he saw it.

In addition, she was only wearing a tank top and short jeans shorts which gave him a full view of her cleavage and sexy long legs without her oversize jacket on. Just thinking about it made him feel a little restless and grunted loudly.

He stood outside the room, thinking to knock or just walk in. Before he could decide which action to take, the door was suddenly yanked open and someone came crashing into him. Mikoto quickly steady the person in front of him before sighing as he knew what was coming.

**Slap.**

Akiko had never meant to hit the guy again and paled when he started rubbing his cheek. She mentally cursed herself over and over again. She was preparing to flee from this place since she was in deep shit and now she just signed her death certificate.

Akiko knew she was over reacting but it was** HER FIRST BLOOBY KISS **and it was stolen by that asshole who kidnap her. When she was still at school, she practically slapped every boyfriends she had when they tried to kiss her resulting lots of break ups.

She swallowed hardly before eyeing the stairs which could be her ticket from the dangerous cunning predator and made a dash for it. Though, when she felt the strong grip on her upper right arm, she knew she had just sealed her fate in hell and all hopes of being alive vanished.

Again, she was yanked back and collided into his hard chest before squeezing her eyes shut in fear. It was not her fault that he was capable to use that weird fire thing which seems dangerous and who knows what else he was capable of doing. Though she was curious to know what was it.

Mikoto smirked when he saw the hell cat he brought back yesterday night, was now kicking and screaming at him to release her. Women were annoying and he did not have the patience to understand them but she was somehow different.

He eyed her tantalizing lips that she kept biting as she fidget around in his arm. The damn woman was unknowingly tempting him to have a taste of her and it did not help when she kept brushing her body against his.

He groaned in frustration before tighten his grip on her as he was trying to maintain his self-control. Her struggling was going to stir up a sleeping beast within him and the last time he was laid was two damn months ago. He sighed loudly before looking down at the person in his arms.

Akiko's was thinking to kneel him in his guts but was slammed against the wall. Before she could register what was going on, her right wrist was being pinned above her head and he slammed his other arm against the wall beside her head, effectively trapping her.

**"Stop moving woman."**

She heard his gruff voice next to her ear and could not help but shudder slightly at the short commend which held power and dominance. Akiko blushed furiously at the position and tried to avoid eye contact with him. Never had she been in such close position with a man before and it was weird.

She kept struggling but that only made him jerk her wrist higher, hoisting her up against the wall. She quickly grip his shoulder for balance, afraid that he would suddenly release her like yesterday and fall. Her breath came out shaky as if she had a hard time breathing.

Akiko felt him tugging her chin to face him and could not help but be captive of his amber eyes that bore right into hers. Feeling as if those mesmerising eyes could penetrate every thoughts that flashes through her mind, looking through her deepest and darkest secrets.

She could not deny that she felt a little attracted to him since he had the looks and figure. Not to forget that he possessed an intimidating aura around him that makes him mysterious yet dangerous. She was never the one to submit easily but he manage to do it.

"Now let's talk."

Mikoto grunted before dragging her along with him towards his room which was a few doors down the hallway. She was really making him tired and he was starting to regret bring her back here. Though, he needed answers from her about Totsuka and herself.

The girl was a mystery and ever since he found her, the dream stopped. It was as if all those years of haunting never happened but his guts told him otherwise. Either way, he needed answers right now and she better give him without much fuss or he will eventually snap.

He yanked opened his door before gently pushing her in without using much force. He closed the door and watched her looking around his dull room before turning back at him with nervousness. He sighed tiredly before walking towards the window and bash his hand through it, shattering it.

Akiko gasped in horror before looking back at the man who was insane. His knuckles were cut by the glass and his crimson blood were slowly dripping down from his fist but there was no signs of pain written on his face. He turned and walked towards her with an unreadable expression before holding up his hand in front of her.

"Heal it."

* * *

><p>Hei everyone!<p>

**Happy New Year** and may you have another wonderful year~~~ XD

Just a little note that I won't be able to update the story due to my exams which will be next week and I have not even study one bit... Though don't worry! I will resume in February~~~

Thanks~~ sincerely Drizzle*


End file.
